Kaisoo: Thanks for everything
by owldarks
Summary: Kai yang ingin menjadi penari profesional dan Dio akan mengorbankan semuanya untuk Kai, semuanya. Kaisoo/Kaido/Summary gak jelas.y/RnR/


Di pagi yang cerah ini, Dio menemukan seseorang yang sedang tertidur di sudut ruang _dance_. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan keadaan seperti ini. Dengan berani, Dio menghampiri sosok itu yang masih menyelami alam mimpinya.

"Kai, bangunlah." Dio berbisik pelan seraya mengusap pipi laki-laki yang sedang tertidur itu. Kai merasakan jemari halus itu menari di permukaan kulitnya, dengan perlahan Kai membuka matanya dan merasakan cahaya matahari berlomba-lomba memasuki manik hitamnya.

"Eunghh, Dio?"

"Iya, ini aku." Dio tersenyum menatap Kai, yang ditatap pun ikut tersenyum. Tak lama, tatapan hangat Dio pun menghilang. Digantikan dengan tatapan dingin nan datar, kemudian satu pertanyaan meluncur dengan mulus dari mulut seorang Dio. Pertanyaan itu sukses membuat senyum milik Kai berganti dengan ukiran lengkungan pelangi.

"Kau kabur lagi?" Kai terdiam. Tak berani menjawab, apalagi menatap adiknya itu. Dio mulai jengah dengan sikap Kai yang menurutnya kekanakan itu. "Berhenti bersikap kekanakan, Kai!"

"Aku hanya ingin mengejar impianku."

Dio menghela napasnya dengan kasar, kemudian menatap kakaknya itu. "Bisakah sekali saja kau menuruti keinginan Ayahmu?"

Kai menatap Dio dengan pandangan yang sulit untuk diartikan. "Sekali? Sejak kecil aku selalu menuruti permintaannya. Mulai dari makan malam bersama rekan bisnisnya, menghadiri setiap acara resmi yang memaksaku untuk berpakaian formal dan masih banyak lagi. Aku lelah."

"Sepenting itukah bernari untukmu?"

Kai mengangguk. "Bernari adalah separuh napasku sebagiannya lagi adalah kau." Dio merasakan pipinya yang menghangat mendengar ucapan yang terlontar dari mulut seorang Kai. "Kai, bersikaplah lebih normal. Sekarang bukan saatnya untuk berbicara seperti itu."ucap Dio seraya menutupi kedua pipinya.

"Mengapa harus ditutupi? Kau terlihat cantik dengan semburat merah di kedua pipimu."

"Tapi aku ini laki-laki, Kai."

"Aku ragu jika dokter salah memvonis jenis kelaminmu." Wajah Dio memerah menahan amarah, ia kesal jika seseorang meragukan gendernya. Kai melirik jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya, kemudian berdiri dan merenggangkan ototnya yang terasa kaku.

"Aku ingin menari, kau ingin bergabung?"

Dio menggeleng pelan, "Tidak, aku tak berbakat sepertimu."

Dio memandang takjub Kai yang sedang meliuk-liukan tubuhnya. Berlari, berputar, kemudian melakukan lompatan-lompatan indah khas seorang penari balet. Kini tubuh Kai dibasahi oleh peluh yang bercucuran, menambah kesan seksi dimata Dio. Gerakan-gerakan indah itu terhenti sejenak saat telepon genggam milik Kai bedering.

"Siapa?" Tanya Dio penasaran.

"Ayahku." Kemudian Kai menekan tombol hijau untuk menjawab panggilan dari ayahnya itu. "Ayah ada ap-"

' _Kai, sekarang kau berada dimana? Ayah mencarimu berhari-hari. Cepat pulang, ayah tak ingat jika mempunyai anak yang bersifat seperti bang toyib.'_

Kai mengusap kasar permukaan wajahnya. "Ayah, sudah kukatakan berkali-kali. Berhenti mengurusi kehidupanku. Aku sudah besar, dan aku tau jalan apa yang harus kupilih."

' _Berbicaralah dengan sopan! Aku ini orang tuamu.'_

"Aku akan berbicara lebih sopan, jika ayah bisa berhenti mengekangku."

' _Aku hanya ingin kau menjadi pewaris tunggal perusahaan yang selama ini dibangun oleh kakekmu.'_

"Aku ingin bernari, Ayah."

' _TINGGALKAN KEBIASAAN KONYOL MU ITU, KAI!'_

"AYAH, AKU MEMBENCIMU!"

Kai menghempaskan telepon genggamnya sampai membentur dinding ruangan itu, membuat telepon genggam itu hancur berkeping-keping. Kemudian ia berteriak sekencang-kencanya agar emosinya menguap dari dalam tubuhnya. Ia menangis, Dio berjalan mendekati Kai kemudian memeluknya dari belakang. Mengeluarkan sederet kalimat agar kai merasa lebih tenang.

"Ssstt jangan menangis, Kai." Dio mengusap punggung milik kai agar empunya merasa lebih baik. kai memeluk bahu sempit milik Dio dan menangis sesegukan.

"Hiks apa menari itu adalah hal yang salah?"

Dio menggeleng, kemudian ternsenyum. "Tidak, hanya sekarang waktunya tidak mendukung." Kai menatap manik hitam milik Dio, ia mengerti arah bicara sang adik. Dio menghapus anak sungai yang mengalir di pipi Kai menggunakan kedua ibu jarinya.

"Jangan menangis, ingat? Minggu depan kau akan mengikuti perlombaan menari tingkat Nasional di Seoul?" Kai mengangguk antusias.

"Tentu saja, aku akan mengejar impianku."

.

.

Satu minggu telah berlalu, selama itu juga Kai telah menjadi CEO di perusahaan milik kakeknya. Ia tersenyum senang, yap hari ini perlombaan menari tingkat Nasional akan dilaksanakan. Saat ia ingin meninggalkan ruang kerjanya, Kris Wu selaku rekan kerjanya menahan kepergiannya.

"Kau tidak ingat? Hari ini ada pertemuan dengan kolega ayahmu." Kalimat itu sukses membuat senyum cerah milik kai memudar. Persetan dengan pertemuan itu, ia harus pergi ke Seoul sekarang.

"Aku harus pergi, Kris."

"Bagaimana jika aku melarangmu?"

"Anggap saja kita tak saling kenal."

Tiba-tiba telepon genggam terbaru milik Kai berdering. Dengan semangat ia menekan tombol hijau dan mendekatkan berda persegi itu ke telinganya.

"Dio ada apa?"

' _Kau hari ini akan ke Seoul?'_

"Tentu saja." Kris menatap kai dengan tatapan seolah berkata 'Kau-harus-disini'. Kai mengangkat bahunya seolah tak peduli dengan tatapan Kris yang bisa membunuhnya kapan saja.

' _Perlombaan akan ditunda sampai nanti malam.'_

"Terima kasih atas informasinya." Kai menekan dengan cepat tombol merah dan menyeret Kris dan terus bergumam 'Aku akan ikut rapat dengan kolega itu'

Setelah rapat itu usai, dengan tergesa-gesa kai mengambil kunci mobil di ruangannya kemudian bergegas meninggalkan gedung pencakar langit itu.

"Kai, hari sudah hampir malam. Kau tidak butuh supir?" Tanya Kris khawatir. Kai menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

"Baiklah, hati-hati."

.

.

'Kai, Kau dimana?' Tanya seseorang dari ujung telepon.

"Aku sedang menyetir, sebentar lagi aku akan tiba di Seoul." Kai menjawab, ia tetap fokus dengan jalan yang ada di depannya.

' _Apa?! Kau menyetir seorang diri? Bahkan kau bisa meminta Kris untuk menjadi sopir dadakan.'_

Kai tertawa mendengar ucapan seseorang di ujung telepon.

'Apa yang kau tertawakan, Kai?'

"Entah, tapi kau sangat lucu. Dio."

'Yakk, sudahlah. Kai, menyetirlah dengan baik. aku menyayangimu.'

"Aku juga."

Kai memutuskan sambungan telepon. Kemudian ia menyalakan radio dan terputarlah sebuah lagu bergenre _ballad_ yang bisa sewaktu-waktu membuatnya terlelap.

"Lagu ini..ah rasanya aku ingin tidur." Ia mengambil telepon genggamnya, melihat hasil bidikannya beberapa bulan lalu. Terlihat anak adam yang sedang tertidur dengan wajah polos tak berdosa sambil memeluk boneka pororo kesukaannya. Ia tersenyum sambil bergumam 'Aku menyayangimu, Dio.'

Setelah itu ia terbangun 3 hari kemudian, dan telepon genggamnya telah mati untuk selama-lamanya.

.

.

Kai terbangun dari tidur panjangnya, menatap sekeliling ruangan yang bernuansa putih. Bau obat-obatan yang menyengat mengisi paru-parunya. Tak salah lagi, ia sedang berada di rumah sakit.

 **Kai Point of View**

"Kai, kau sudah sadar?"

Suara itu membuyarkan lamunaku, itu adalah suara adik manisku. Aku sangat merindukannya, aku tersadar jika ia menggunakan tongkat penyangga untuk membantunya berjalan.

"Dio, kakimu?"

 **Kai Point of View end**

 _Flashback_

 _ **Dio Point of View**_

 _Nanti malam aku harus mengantarkan baju ganti untuk Kai, ia pergi ke Seoul tanpa persiapan apapun. Aku ragu jika ia akan bernari dengan memakai setelan jas lengkap dengan dasinya, yeah itu keren._

 _Di perjalanan menuju Seoul, Kris menelponku. Percakapan singkat itu membuatku kehilangan fokus. Satu kalimat yang di ucapkan Kris yang terus terbayang-bayang di benakku._

" _Kai mengalami kecelakaan saat menuju Seoul."_

 _._

 _._

 _Aku berlari-lari seperti orang kesetanan di lorong rumah sakit tempat Kai dirawat. Mata ini terus mencari-cari seseorang yang mungkin ku kenal. Ah perawakan yang tinggi ditambah wajah baby face.. tak salah lagi ia adalah Chanyeol Kim, kakak kandung dari Kai Kim._

" _Chanyeol!" aku berlari seraya meneriaki namanya. Ia menghapus jejak air mata yang membasahi kedua pipinya._

" _Dio..Kau datang." Secepat kilat ia memeluk tubuh mungilku, dan berakhir dengan acara 'Mari berpelukan.'_

" _Permisi, apakah diantara kalian adalah saudara dari Kai Kim?" suara suster itu menginstrupsi kegiatan kami. "Ah, iya kami keluarga dari Kai Kim." Chanyeol berkata seraya menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal._

" _Dokter Lee meminta kalian untuk datang ke ruangannya." Aku mengangguk mengerti dan menarik tangan Chanyeol agar mengikuti langkah kecilku._

 _._

" _Kerusakan tulang kaki Kai Kim sangatlah parah. Kami hanya mempunyai dua pilihan, mengamputasi atau mencari donor tulang. Untuk saat ini, kami belum menemukan tulang yang cocok untuk Kai Kim."_

 _Aku membuka lebar-lebar mulutku saat mendengar penjelasan dari Dokter Lee, dan Chanyeol menangis tersendu-sendu sambil memikirkan masa depan sang adik._

" _Tapi Dokter Lee, Impian Kai adalah menjadi seorang penari profesional. Jika kakinya diamputasi itu sama saja dengan membunuhnya secara perlahan." Aku mengangguk sejutu mendengar kalimat yang di ucapkan Chanyeol._

" _Lalu? Bahkan sampai saat ini pihak rumah sakit belum menemukan tulang yang cocok dengan Kai Kim. Operasi harus dilakukan sekitar 4 jam lagi."_

 _Aku dan Chanyeol tertohok mendengar ucapan Dokter Lee. Ya, diantara kami harus ada yang merelakan tulang kakinya. Dan aku tahu siapa itu._

 _ **Dio Point of View end**_

 _Flashback end_

"Dio maafkan aku, hiks aku selalu merepotkanmu." Kai menangis sesegukan di bahu 'adik'nya. Dio menggeleng pelan dan mengusap surai hitam milik Kai.

"Tak apa Kai, aku senang salah satu anggota tubuhku tertanam di dalam tubuhmu."

"Tapi itu menyakiti dirimu sendiri.."

Dio tersenyum kemudian menggenggam tangan milik Kai. "Aku tak menyakiti diriku sendiri, sudah lah lupakan. Aku hanya membantu untuk mengejar impianmu. Aku akan merasa sakit saat aku tak bisa melihatmu menari lagi."

Kai memeluk tubuh mungil Dio, dan terus bergumam 'Terima kasih, aku berhutang padamu.'. yah itulah arti dari persahabatan.


End file.
